One plus one equals three?
by Stella -rAWr- Uzumaki
Summary: He was a reject, a knuckle head, a juvenile prankster, But Sasuke Uchiha still loves him, and so does his brother, Itachi. Rated M for cussing Lime and Lemon. Part crack! Last chapter- Chapter Six
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been rewriting this over and over, please tell me if you like it and if it should continue! :D**

**FULL SUMMARY:**_** One plus one equals... three?**_** He was a reject, a knuckle head, a juvenile prankster, But Sasuke Uchiha still loves him, more than he'll ever know, and so does his brother. Rated M for cussing (throughout the story) Lime and Lemon. Read & Review!**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did, then their first kiss would've been WAY more than a kiss. XD**

**

* * *

**

_Author's POV_

"Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto. Naruto!" the judge's bellowing voice finally reached the blonde as he stopped doodling and stood up.

"Yes, your honor?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give you two choices: you can go to jail for one year, or you can take a full course in Kahona High." the Judge said.

Confused?

Well, let's go back in time, before all this court shit happened.

_***Flashback***_

Sasuke's POV

_Damn it! I was listening to my mom bitch at me for the shit Itachi blamed on me._

_Also, I had a book report due for reading tomorrow. It was only the first week of school as a freshman and they were making us do this shit!_

_Damn you Itachi! I'll cut your fucking dick off when this is all done with._

_Oh, and on top of everything else, I'm in love._

_He's a- no, _the_ number one knuckle-head teen in the town. He's the same blue-eyed, bright-blonde-haired, tan-skinned, bushy-tailed pest of a hottie that stole my motorcycle and took it for a joy ride._

_It eventually crashed._

_To tell the truth, I didn't really care about it. I was planning on giving it to Itachi. Oh, well, that was only about $900 down the drain._

_But what I thought didn't matter. I was glad that Naruto was safe. My parents were pissed because of the same reason._

_I knew Naruto was most-likely laying on his couch, eating miso-flavored ramen, and watching Comedy Central _**(1)**

_How did I know this? _

_Because Naruto didn't have parents. _

_He was an orphan. A man named Kakashi, and his husband, Iruka, adopted him on his tenth birthday. _

_He went through elementary school, but only stayed for one day of High school, before he dropped out._

_He never showed any signs of going back. Now he had to go to court the next day. _

_

* * *

_

_At court he saw Naruto, staring at me every now and then. _

_It looked ... as if ... Naruto was... Drawing me._

_I was flattered and intriged, to say the least. _

_That is until the Judge interrupted with his sentence._

_Jail or Kahona high?_

_I went to Kahona High._

_I could see Naruto for at least 5 days a week, and if I was lucky, even more._

_Now just to see what he says..._

_If he says yes, I'm gonna have to bite my tongue to not jump up and fuck that tight little ass of his right then and there._

_Oh, Fuck yes... me and him... in front of everyone._

_I was getting hard just thinking about that._

_I'd have to take care of that soon._

_

* * *

_

**1. Haha! I always have this network on in my room. :D**

**Okay, if you didn't like this chapter, then please comment and get another fan fic to read. Because I'm sticking with the fucking cussing! Lol =)**

**Itachi- I think we're having too strong of an effect on you. Especially Hidan.**

**Me- I love you, Ita-kun, but shut up!**

**Naruto- Can you just start writing the next chapter?**

**Sasuke- Yeah, I'd like to know when I can rape- I mean become great friends and hang out with little Naru! :D**

**Naru- *gulp***

**Sai-Hi!**

**Me- Review!**


	2. Naruto's Decision

**He he.., sorry about that last chapter, ya know, with all the cussing and whatnot... ^^; Um, anyways, I blame that on a HUGE sugar rush I had and some fan fics that had some cussing, that I read, when I wrote it. Don't get me wrong, there will still be PLEANTY of cussing! 3 If you're wondering: Yes, Sasuke is going to be a perverted bastard in this fan fic. Uh, well, not much else I can say except: "on with the chapter of the 2" lol^_^ Oh, and sry if I misspelled anything, if you catch ANY mistakes, plz put them in ur review! Thnx!^^**

_Naruto's POV_

Hm, curiosity got the best of me here. I looked back, at Sasuke and saw hope mixed with other... unidentifiable feelings.

Thank whatever higher power he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a place I actually wouldn't mind looking at, too.

He, Sasuke Uchiha was looking at his own dick. I actually wanted to do more than just look at his dick.

He just then looked up at me. Five seconds later, the Judge bellowed:

"Uzumaki Naruto! What is your final choice?"

I briefly thought of the show 'Who wants to be a millionaire'. Okay, earth to planet Naruto! Damn, my ADD was starting to kick in. I really needed to fix that.

I sighed, then said, "I would rather go to jail, your honor."

_Sasuke's POV_

What?

What did he just say? For the love of monkey ass, please don't tell me he'd rather be in jail than with me! Really? JAIL?

"Okay, if that's what you choose, then, Naruto I'll-" the Judge began, before the blonde cut him off.

"I haven't chosen, yet. I just said that that's what I'd prefer, your honor. I choose... hm..." the said blonde boy contemplated.

"Say school. Please please p-l-e-a-s-e! Please! Say High School! PLEASE!" I willed him, mentally.

I would've said it out loud, if Itachi wasn't sitting right next to me, and I knew that he'd torment me about it until I was on my death bed.

The he'd torment me some more.

I was still hoping when I heard my soon-to-be blonde angel speak.

_Naruto's POV_

I was rally stuck. I was madly in love with the man who owned the motorcycle that I crashed.

Did I want to spend almost everyday with him? Of course! But I'm so afraid that he'll hold a grudge against me.

Hm, I still haven't seen that movie, 'The Grudge'...

Wait...

Damnit! I hate my ADD!

I sighed for the second time and said something that I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"I choose... school. Final answer." I said, reminded , again, of a certain game show...

"Okay, Millionaire, school it is." The Judge said, and banged his gravel.

"Yes, Regus, your honor." I said with a smile. The Judge laughed.

**Muahahahaha! Another cliff-hanger! I kno, I kno, I'm a horrible person radda radda radda, so sue me! **

**Itachi: Okay! ^/_\^**

**Me:No! No! Not rly! I'm broke!**

**Naru: Haha!**

**Sasu:I love ur laugh, little Naru... u wanna cum... I mean _come_ with me? (inches closer)**

**Naru: (whispers) Stella, save me! 0.0"**

**Me: Haha!**

**Sakura and Sai: REVIEW!**

**Orochimaru: And hurry with the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gahhh! I'm so so **_**soo**_** sorry, please forgive me! I lost track of time, and my word doc thingy was screwimg up… please forgive me? Anyways, if any of you read my other fanfic, I'm making a 1-shot for the topic. I'm also making one for Naruto. Just put what ever couples you want in it… there will be atleast a little sasunaru in it… unless you guys want more :3 lol, enjoy the chapter, anyways, though! Sorry it's not that long… I wrote it pretty fast… .**

**Flashback= *~*~*~***

**End Flashback= *+*+*+***

_Flashback typing_

**REVIEW! :D**

_Sasuke's POV_

Yes! I'm so excited, I get to see that blond angel in class today… maybe even in more than one class…

"_So, I'm going to Kahona High School for how long, exactly, your Honor?" Naruto questioned._

"_Well, seeing that it's already half-way through the year, and you've already attended freshman year, you'll be going for… 2 ½ years, starting junior year." The judge speculated his answer as he pronounced it._**(1)**

"_Yes…" I whispered, unfourtuneatly it was loud enough for Itachi to hear._

_Itachi leaned over and whispered to me._

_"Take __**good**__ care of him, brother."_

_I looked at him skepticaly._

_He's been acting strange the whole court session, I wonder what's going on with him..._

_Suddenly, the judge's hammer thingy(never learned the word) banged._

_"Court agourned" The Jugde announced._

_"Yes, your honor" me, my family, and several others (including that blonde sexy angel) answered._

_I just couldn't wait until tomarrow. My father came stalking over and told me something in his "If you don't listen, I'll slap the skin off your face" tone._

_"Sasuke, listen to me," He said... no shit sherlock...,"Try to stay away from that blonde... imbisule who crashed your motorcycle. He's a dangerous demented child, and deserves to be locked up."_

_I wanted to strangle my father..._

_How __**dare**__ he?_

_But, as always, instead I said:_

_"Yes, father. I will do my absolute best."_

_My father called __**my**__ Naru a __** monster**__! How could he say that about such a darling face?_

_I'd better ask Shikamaru (my best friend and info guide) about it tomarrow, but for now, I just need to worry about looking my best for my soon-to-be... __**property**__._

_Yes, that's a perfect word._

I walked in to the classroom to find my blonde having not arrived yet. This was gonna suck. But Shikamaru was there, of course he was sleeping, his face positioned to the wall, where clouds were floating.

I walked up to him. But, before I spoke a word, I heard 3 different voices squeal. I sighed and turned around just in time for ther class whores to show up.

Oh...joy...

In case you didn't know, that was sarcasm.

I sighed as the blonde bitch twins and the pink nightmare stripper surrounded me.

"Sasuke! You look so... hot!" Ino squealed.

Temari pushed her out of the way and sat on my lap. I forgot when I sat down.

"Hey, Sasuke babe, so... when do you wanna hook up? My brothers are being baby-sat by my aunt tonight, so we have the house all... to.. our-" She was cut off by Sakura slaping her off my lap. One of her hands were half-way down my pants, the other way on my collar, going down my shirt as she was pronouncing the sylabbles of her last words.

"Would you whores stop for 5 fucking seconds? Don't you see my sweet Sasuke is uncomfortable?" Sakura screeched.

Just then laughter could be heard as someone walked into the class.

"Hey, hey, babes, calm down, there's enough of me to go all around." Naruto grinned to himself as the whore trio glared at him.

Shikamaru soon woke up. And I knew he was just in time for something nasty...

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed. sorry it's not that long, I'm trying to make them longer, I really am, just hold out for a bit... please? I'll try my best to update atleast every two weeks. I work on weekends and sometimes weekdays, so just chill out for a bit will ya?**

**Please REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! They make and help chapters and stories to come out faster and longer! Thanks for reading! Sasunarusasu 4 eva!**

**~ Stellina-chan **_**};-'-**_


	4. Sakura's a bitch

**Hey... yo... wassup... hola... yea... not nm to say except... WHAT CHARACTERS DO YOU WANT FOR THE FIC? *frustration* I really need you guys to vote. Also, there's a poll up, go check it out! Please don't vote for the same person in a relationship. Thnx!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Review! PLEASE! It make the chappies come faster! :P**

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke's POV_

Sakura growled at Naruto, Temari glared at him, and Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"Gah! How _dare_ you! First you wreck my poor Sasu-kun's bike, and now you get the nerve to burst in here like this? You... you... you _monster_!" Sakura barked him.

He looked sadder and sadder as she screamed. Then, when she said "_monster_", he dropped his head.

I'd had enough. I called her over to me. "Sakura, come here, now"

"Sure Sasu-babe!" She said sweetly, and walked over to me. I looked at Naruto, and I couldn't believe what I saw. He was crying. This fact just fueled my destment and absolute anger towards that blonde bitch. I wanted to rip her head off right then and there. I couldn't even stop myself. I was just so releived the idiot teacher of ours wasn't here to watch my pysical expression of anger.

Sakura giggled when she reached me. "Yes, Sasu-kun, what did yo-"

She was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. She stood, her face facing to the side, from the force to the slap. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. All chattering, giggling, laughing, and almost all breathig stopped from the sound of that slap. She started breathing again as she turned around to face me, and I guessede now would be the best time to tell her how I felt.

"Sakura, you are the _ugliest, stupidest __bitch_ I've ever seen... in my life." She was looking at me by the time I finished. Her eyes were full of tears. I could practically hear the gears in her head turning, wondering what she should say.

Her shoulders started shaking. At first I thought she was crying. I grinned, but then I heard giggles, if only faint.

My grin vanished. I glanced at Naruto, he looked like his grin was fading, quite rapidly, too.

Her giggles turned into down right laughter, as she lifted her head to meet my eyes.

The damn bitch hadn't shed a single fucking tear!

She was actually crying because of laughing so hard. She wiped her eyes and said:

"Heh, oh, Sasu-kun~! You are so~ funny" She giggled a bit more.

I stared at her, stunned. Just then, I heard rapid footsteps, and looked, along with half the rest of the class, to see Naruto stumble backwards and run out of the room.

I couldn't handle it any more. I turned to Sakura, and hissed, almost yelling:

"I _hate_ you so so _so_ much. I wish you would go die in a ditch. You are a slut. I am not kidding or joking. Never, ever, _ever_ speak to me ever again!"

She stared at me with wide eyes, tears leaking out.

She whispered "B-but S-S-Sas-"

"Shut the bloody hell up bitch! I said never speak to me again!" I screamed.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see. Sasuke, would you mind escorting to the bathroom and then the counselor?" Mr. Asuma asked.

"M-me?" I asked, questioning wether or not Naruto'd want to see me,

"He specifically said for you." The teach said, a slight smile in his voice.

"Gah! B-but that's playing favoritism! He can't do th-" Sakura started, but was swiftly cut off by Asuma saying:

"_That's_ called welcoming a new student in."

I grinned at Asuma-sensei, then headed out. I saw my blonde standing by the wall, his face in his hands, I wondered if he was crying... but then I saw the blush he had.

Oh, yeah...

This was gonna be fun!

* * *

**I hoped you liked my bitchy Sakura, lol. Please review, and go vote on the poll! I'm gonna try my best with the next chapter, but I'm going out of town pretty soon, so... yea... Sorry it's so short. I did this at 6 am, and I gotta get to school in an hour, so... **

**Buh-bye!**

**Adios!**

**Domo Arigato!**

**REVIEW! :D **


	5. You touch my Talala!

**Guys, I'm so sorry. But, I had a horrible fever, followed by the stomach flu, followed by appendicitis. I hope you guys can for give my horrible luck, and here is a special Valentine's Day chapter for you all.**

_Naruto's POV_

I couldn't believe that I asked for Sasuke, of all people, to take me to the nurse. I shivered as I heard the close, and his footsteps advance toward me. He stopped for a couple of seconds. My cheeks burned with an unhideable blush.

"Hn, Dobe, we need to get going. Do you want to go to the nurse, principle, counselor, or what?" He asked in a mostly bored tone, but there was just some thing about the mood in his voice... Almost like he was trying to hide excitement.

"I guess I'll go to the bathroom first. Thanks, by the way... Teme!" His insult only caught up with me at the end of my anouncement of gratitude.

God, what's with all the big words? Like announcement, gratitude, insult, unhideable, up... Hm, I kinda wanna see that movie up with Kiba... wait... damnit, ADD!**(1)**

"Uh, Dobe, you should get out of Lala Land and foucus." Sasuke said. I thought about that Demi Lavato song.

_Sasuke's POV_

That dobe still was staring off into space. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing coming out slowly. I just wanted a whiff of his sweet breath. Just one taste of his lips. I was so close to him. He didn't even notice.

I felt my lips touch against his soft, beautiful ones. I heard him gasp. He sighed and closed his eyes and we continued our makeout session.

My hands went to his hair. One hand grasped it, while the other searched his thick muscles, down his flat stomach. I finally reached his belt. I started pulling it off. I heard him gasp yet again.

His hand came down to stop mine.

"Sasuke, not here!" He whispered feverently. I could tell he was winded from the kiss. I needed him, now.

"Where do you live?" I asked. He told me the directions to his apartment. It was closer, and more private, than the Uchiha Manor. I dragged him out. He tossed me a set of keys. I was thinking of taking my Lambergini, but then I thought how odd it would be if people saw him leave in his car, and come back in mine. So I swiftly decided to take his. "Which one?" I asked.

He pointed to the giant... wait for it... _orange hummer_. He _must_ be kidding! That thing? Oh. whatever. I dragged him over to it. As I was abou to hop in the driver's seat, he yanked the keys from my hand.

"Teme, I can drive my own car. Besides, I can drive way fater than you." He smirked while blushing. An embarresed gaze was sent to a nearby rock. No doubt he was thinking of the motorcyle he crashed.

"Then why did you give _me_ the keys?" I asked.

"Because I thought I might be too winded to drive. But now I'm fine, Teme." He explained.

I just ran around the car, my half hard dick waiting for attention. I was hoping to get to his place soon.

_Naruto's POV_

As soon as we got to my apartment, we ran up the stairs. He admitted on the ride that I did drive faster than him. When I blushed he told me I was forgiven, and he was actually half glad I crashed his bike. I wanted to stop and have him fill me right there.

We crashed into my pad, almost breaking the door. Then I dragged him into my room. We quickly stripped off our clothes. I threw lube into his hands and got on all fours. He immediately started streching me out. I was grunting and panting.

When he finally finished, he slicked himself and carefully put his sex half way into me. I gasped. He waited a minute. "M-move now" I said.

He carefulyy pulled in and out of me. Finally, I got tired of this half cock shit. The next time he carefully thrusted into me, I thrusted back. We both gasped, but mine quickly turned into a yell as I realized wht he hit.

"N-naru, are y-you alright? D-did, ahh huh, did I hurt you?" He asked, his voiced laced with love and concern. I answered no.

When we finally finished, meaning he came inside me three times in a row, I collapsed of exsaustion. I said the one thing I'd been so afraid to say: "I love you, Sasu."

He answed, to my pleasure and embarresment: "You are my everything, Naru."

**End!**

**Not last chapter, unless you want it to be. I really hope you guys like it! **

**Happy V-day! :D **

**I don't have time to spell check it, so if I misspelled something, please ingnore it. **

**Questions? Comments? Call 1-800-REVIEW!**

**Peace out! **

**-Stella-nee-chan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a notice, this story is now over for those of you who were wondering. This was supposed to be a crack story, and the reason they got together so quickly was just that. So please move on or read one of my other stories, because this is OVER! Thank you for being so supportive, though. I shall perhaps do a series of SasuNaruSasu drabbles later. I hope you had fun reading this story, I enjoyed writing it. I love you all!**

**-Stella:)**


End file.
